


Need A Lift?

by writingramblr



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Iron Widow - Freeform, crossover AU, inspired by tumblr post, pretty heavy hinting at iron widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tony Stark was captain of Serenity, and all he lacked was a crew, instead of a heart?<br/>He finds his first shipmate in the most unusual of ways.</p><p>One shot</p><p>Inspired by this:<br/>http://russian-or-was.tumblr.com/post/60065226906/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Lift?

"Captain?"

The metallic and robotic voice echoed throughout the deck, and drifted into the room where Captain Anthony Stark still sat, mulling over his now cold coffee.

“Yes Jarvis? What is it?”

“A distress signal sir, barely a parsec away. Shall I set course to answer the beacon?”

Anthony stared deep into the recesses of the nearly black liquid before shrugging,

“Sure, why not?”

***

The ship was small, but beautifully designed. When Jarvis tried to make contact, there was no answer. Only the continued ‘blip-blip’ of the distress signal.

Captain Stark was not known for his ability to resist investigating the unknown, and so he set out to board the vessel, and hopefully find the source of the beacon.

He didn’t anticipate finding a single life form.

A woman, with flaming red hair, and a face that even he couldn’t read.

“Are you alright ma’am? I received your signal quite quick. Has no one else responded?”

Though the woman appeared unarmed, Anthony was already fingering his holstered gun as he approached her.

She sat primly at an elegantly set table, with a real china tea set, and merely poured herself a cup of tea.

Good thing too.

If she’d tried to serve him anything he would have had to refuse.

“Oh yes. Thank you. I merely got a bit off course. You know my ship isn’t exactly meant for stealth or speed. It’s a pleasure vessel.”

Anthony’s eyebrows drifted slightly upwards before resuming their neutral expression.

He didn’t need Jarvis in his ear explaining exactly what she meant.

He cleared his throat, and nodded around the room, only just now noticing the large bed in the corner. Draped in red silk and satin sheets, that rather than clash with, simply accented her hair.

She had sparkling green eyes, that smiled even as her face remained completely still,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name, Mister?”

Anthony coughed slightly before replying,

“Stark. Captain Stark. Do you need a towing, or any assistance?”

The woman shook her head, and set the delicate teacup down before reaching for his hand, which he reluctantly gave,

“No. I was hoping you might be in the market for a partner? I’m rather tired of this business, of being a companion. I want to do something useful with my skills.”

Anthony was seconds from wrenching his hand out of her grasp when she tightened her own grip, and he drew his gun with his free hand, placing it a hairsbreadth from her head.

“Let go of me ma’am, I don’t want to have to shoot you.”

She smiled at him, and before he could blink, had knocked his gun from his hand, and her left leg had swept the floor out from under him.

A sharp bootheel was sticking into his chest, and she pressed gently…oh so gently, until he could feel his lungs beginning to burn,

“You wouldn’t shoot a lady now would you? I think I could be of some help to you. I have a very specific skill set. More than just the ability to render men speechless with pleasure, but speechless with a mere touch. Do you understand?”

Anthony nodded rapidly, and the pressure on his chest finally lessened.

She smiled at him again, and this time it reached her eyes. She held out her hand, and since he saw no other option, he took it.

She pulled him to his feet again, and handed his gun back, a definite sign of trust.

“What do you say?”

Anthony Stark, found himself in awe,

“Shiny…I mean, what the hell? I do get tired of just having my computer to talk to.”

Jarvis protested in his ear piece, but the way the redhead chuckled and took his arm drowned out the system.

“What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t. But you can call me Natalia.”

Anthony didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to like her.

"Natalia, welcome to Serenity."


End file.
